


В светлое будущее

by Alliar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Новая дипломатическая миссия предполагала, что капитан должен будет выпить сыворотку правды. Все бы ничего, но Джим был человеком - и в его жизни хватало постыдных секретов. Например, он был по уши влюблен в своего старшего помощника





	В светлое будущее

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на десятилетний юбилей К/С-сообщества на дайри

— Сыворотка правды? — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан флагмана Звездного Флота и просто хороший человек, настолько удивился, что забыл о приличиях и открыл рот. — Серьезно?

— Не думаю, что похож на шутника, капитан, — отозвался Спок с едва заметным недовольством в голосе. — Если вы заметили.

Джим честно оглядел своего старшего помощника с ног до головы и нашел зрелище вдохновляющим. Это заставило его на время почувствовать не просто удивление с небольшой примесью неясной тревоги, а самую настоящую бездну ужаса.

Потому что сыворотку правды предстояло пить именно ему, как представителю «самой лживой расы во Вселенной», как неумолимо охарактеризовал жителей Земли представитель Кальмара-7. 

Отказать — значило сорвать дипломатические переговоры, над которыми Федерация тряслась почти четыре года, с самого установления контакта. 

 

— Боунз, — прошептал Кирк, узнав, что эту миссию поручили именно ему. — Господи, Боунз, они хотят моей смерти. Я ведь...

— Не дипломат, — подтвердил тот, с угрюмой решимостью наливая ему целый стакан саурианского бренди. — Ну, за твою последнюю миссию в качестве капитана «Энтерпрайз», парень.

 

Иначе говоря, в успех не верил никто, пусть даже основная часть офицерского состава умело это скрывала. 

На самом деле, Джим умел налаживать связи. Да он, черт побери, был в этом специалистом. Только чаще всего ему либо везло, либо народы, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться, нуждались в Федерации больше, чем она в них. 

Теперь Джим очутился по противоположную сторону баррикад, и ему это однозначно не нравилось.

А теперь выяснилось, что помимо прочего ему придется пройти через местный ритуал Очищения мыслей, о чем и поведал Спок накануне высадки на планету.

— Брось, Спок, это просто местная традиция. Меня сначала немного запугают, потом еще немного запугают, впечатлят каким-нибудь вуду и...

Спок, заглянувший к нему в каюту и заставший капитана в полнейшем отчаянии, совсем не помогал. Сцепив руки в замок и выпрямившись так, что Джиму немедленно захотелось треснуть его по спине, он отчетливо вздохнул и поинтересовался:

— Джим, вы знаете, что представители этой расы на генетическом уровне запрограммированы не лгать? 

Джим кивнул: эта информация была в открытом доступе. Но он подозревал, что, как и вулканцы, жители Кальмара-7 способны ловко манипулировать словами и увиливать. Говорить это вслух он не стал, постаравшись как можно быстрее сосредоточиться на тексте его предполагаемой речи. 

Речь была витиеватая, длинная и совершенно незапоминающаяся. Тот, кто ее написал, наверняка не имел опыта настоящих переговоров. Джим на собственной шкуре уяснил, что они редко проходят по намеченному сценарию. Некоторые расы изначально настолько не вписываются в рамки привычного землянам поведения, что предугадать, что может привести их в ярость, становилось невозможно.

К примеру, в данном случае фраза «ко взаимной выгоде» явно была лишней — поскольку жители Кальмара-7 были настолько развиты, что долгие годы умудрялись сохранять свое существование в тайне от Федерации, раскрывшись только после того, как поняли, что их планета привлекает слишком уж много постороннего внимания.

С их богатейшими залежами дилития это было не удивительно.

Спок маячил над душой и никак не желал уходить, просверливая в нем дыру взглядом. Джим уронил лицо в ладони и тоскливо вздохнул.

— Черт возьми, Спок. Чего ты от меня хочешь? 

Тот обошел стол и сел напротив.

И сказал ту самую фразу, от которой желудок Джима попытался свернуться в рулет.  
А именно:

— Всего лишь хочу донести до вас, Джим, тот факт, что вам придется выпить особый состав, который заставит вас в течение следующих шести стандартных часов говорить только правду.

 

И это была катастрофа.

Когда Спок ушел, Джим еще долго сидел, пялясь в переборку пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Это была даже не катастрофа, а конец всему, потому что Джим был человеком — и в его жизни было место постыдным секретам.

Одним из самых страшных и охраняемых была его влюбленность в Спока. 

Ничего, казалось бы, серьезного: это было очень легкое, почти неуловимое чувство, которое не тянуло за душу и не заставляло страдать. Джим был убежден, что все люди немного влюблены в своих друзей, и предпочитал не задумываться о том, почему же в таком случае он не испытывает подобных чувств к Боунзу. 

Спок был самым умным существом из всех, кого он знал. Отличным собеседником. С ним было здорово играть в трехмерные шахматы, хотя Джим почти всегда проигрывал — и его это не расстраивало. Спок был... Споком. 

И да, Джим был в него влюблен. 

Не то чтобы он с ума сходил, видя его склонившимся над своей научной станцией. И у него вовсе не пересыхало в горле, когда они находились в турболифте наедине. У него не начинало бешено колотиться сердце, когда удавалось увидеть проблеск веселья в его глазах... и он совершенно точно не испытывал непреодолимого желания поцеловать Спока, когда тот рассказывал ему об особенностях развития гибридных видов растений в лаборатории.

Черт, да. Джим был по уши в него влюблен, и это было ужасно.

Потому что стоит ему выпить эту сыворотку, как он тут же начнет нести все, что думает. А Спок будет находиться с ним неотлучно во время высадки. 

— Господи, — пробормотал Джим, ощущая, как по спине вниз скатываются мурашки. — Господи, я умру.

Если он проговорится (а он наверняка проговорится), то... Джим снова вздрогнул, боясь представить, что может произойти. Вулканский нервный захват — самое мягкое, что его ждет. В одном из радужных вариантов Спок снова перестанет с ним разговаривать, а ведь Джим с таким трудом добился понимания и дружбы. То, что было между ними, и так не отличалось особой стабильностью, чтобы расшатывать неудержимыми признаниями. 

Как же эта миссия не к месту.

Проворочавшись почти полночи без сна, Джим пришел к выводу, что поспать у него сегодня не получится. После недолгих размышлений он выпутался из одеяла, оделся и выскользнул из каюты.

Обычно ему помогали прогулки, а уж если удавалось совместить прогулку и короткую тренировку в спортзале — сон был ему обеспечен. Главное было изгнать из головы непрошенные мысли, которые вились по кругу и никак не желали убираться: сыворотка правды, чертовы переговоры, сыворотка правды, Спок, Спок обольет его презрением, покинет корабль и больше никогда...

— Спок! — выдохнул он, застыв в дверях спортзала.

Ноги как будто одеревенели, когда он увидел своего старшего помощника, ожесточенно избивающего боксерскую грушу. Лица было не видно, но по скупым, точным, сильным движениям становилось понятно, что это была явная попытка выпустить пар. Кто бы там что ни говорил.

Джим с трудом сглотнул комок в горле, вдруг ясно представив себя на месте этой груши. Фантомно заныла шея, которой досталось после его возвращения с Дельта Веги, и спина, которой он пересчитал все кнопки на навигаторской панели управления в тот раз. 

Это было одно из самых ярких его воспоминаний о гневе, который может продемонстрировать вулканец, доведенный до бешенства. 

Джим отлично умел доводить вулканцев.

Поняв, что он не один, Спок перестал избивать грушу и застыл, не поворачиваясь. В это время Джим успел полюбоваться на узкие жгуты мышц под тонкой мокрой от пота футболкой. 

— Капитан... — раздался спокойный голос. — Джим. Что вы тут делаете? 

— Видимо, работа со мной и впрямь очень нервная, да? — сорвалось с языка одновременно.

Спок повернулся, озадаченно приподняв брови, и Джим неприлично уставился на его грудные мышцы, четко обрисованные влажной тканью.

— Не могу не согласиться с этим, — Спок добавил немного теплой иронии в голос, но его взгляд остался настороженным и изучающим. — Вы вносите в жизнь экипажа некоторую долю... авантюризма.

— Звучит как оскорбление, мне нравится, — ухмыльнулся Джим, облизывая губы. — Как насчет спарринга?

Спок переступил с ноги на ногу. Джим огляделся — кроме них двоих в зале никого не было. И добавил чуть смущенно:

— Я уснуть не мог. Слишком нервничаю перед завтрашним днем. 

— Я могу сопроводить вас в лазарет, — теперь Спок глядел на него с тревогой. — И дежурный врач погрузит вас в сон.

— Секс или драка — лучший способ сбросить лишнее напряжение, — сказал Джим, не думая. А потом, рассудив, что терять ему уже нечего, добавил: — Решайся, Спок. Когда у тебя еще появится возможность избить капитана с его же разрешения.

Стараясь не думать о том, что, вполне возможно, эта возможность у Спока появится завтра, Джим изобразил просящую улыбку.

Спок ненадолго прикрыл глаза, словно взвешивая за и против, и медленно кивнул.

— Если вы настаиваете, капитан.

— Джим, — поправил он. — И да, я определенно настаиваю.

— Хорошо, Джим.

Из Спока редко удавалось выбить согласие на спарринг, поэтому сейчас Джим был очень доволен. Они кружили друг против друга, примеряясь и делая пробные выпады. Джим напряженно следил за движениями вулканца, подмечая малейшие изменения в стойке и положении конечностей. 

Спок был гораздо сильнее любого человека. Сражаясь с ним, отрабатывая различные техники боя, он чувствовал, как сам становится сильнее. После Спока тренировка с главой службы безопасности уже не казалась сложной, хотя Хендорфф был намного массивнее Джима и тренированнее. 

И сейчас, обменявшись первыми, слабыми пока ударами, он начал чувствовать этот азарт — настроение подскочило и тревоги медленно рассасывались под напором адреналина.

Спок был опасным противником, сосредоточенным и безжалостным. При этом он никогда не причинял реального вреда — единственными ранениями после тренировок с ним становились многочисленные синяки, которые проходили уже через пару дней.

Боунз только фыркал, называя их спарринги «брачными играми», и комментировать свои слова отказывался.

— Я уверен, что вы оба сублимируете, — заявил он как-то раз в ответ на жалобу Джима на излишне серьезный подход Спока к работе. — Потрахайтесь уже!

Задумавшись, Джим пропустил удар в корпус, попятился и попытался ответить, но Спок уже сделал подсечку и повалил его на мат. Джим успел только понять, что его голова соприкоснулась с мягким покрытием пола, и в следующий момент уже рассматривал яркие лампы на потолке. Спок склонился над ним, заслонив свет.

— Джим?

Выглядел он отвратительно бодрым и довольным собой. Джим медленно опустил ресницы, показывая, что все в порядке, а потом, извернувшись, повалил Спока рядом. 

Едва не придавив его собой, Спок возмущенно выдохнул:

— Вы только что использовали нечестный прием!

— Да ладно, — улыбнулся Джим, поднимаясь сначала на колени, а потом и в полный рост. Спок прожигал его потемневшим взглядом, и Джим, забывшись, протянул ему руку. 

Спок покосился на ладонь и, вдруг замявшись, отвел взгляд:

— Я смогу встать сам.

До Джима дошло.

— Извини, — он зевнул, вдруг почувствовав, как начинают слипаться глаза. — Совсем забываю о ваших вулканских обычаях.

Предательский голос в голове немедленно сообщил ему, что старый Спок, прибывший из другой Вселенной, физического контакта, вообще-то, не сторонился. Да и этот Спок с удовольствием прикасался к нему во время спарринга.

Другое дело, они оба были в одежде...

Мысли начали принимать угрожающий оборот.

— Кажется, мне пора спать, — скороговоркой проговорил Джим, попятившись к выходу из зала.

Пропотевшая футболка неприятно липла к спине и холодила кожу. Спок внимательно смотрел на него, пока Джим неловко прощался и благодарил за тренировку.

— Не стоит благодарности, Джим, — вдруг сказал он, когда тот уже собрался уходить. — Если хотите, после миссии я... я мог бы показать вам несколько приемов. На Вулкане распространены боевые искусства, которых нет в стандартной учебной программе Академии.

— Классно, Спок! — обрадовался Джим. — Я согласен. Поговорим об этом завтра, лады?

И, стараясь не думать, почему его старший помощник вдруг так расщедрился, и откуда у него в груди появилось это теплое чувство, он сбежал в свою каюту.

Пока не сделал ничего непоправимого.

 

Перед высадкой на планету Джим так разнервничался, что Боунз, не спрашивая разрешения (будто оно когда-либо требовалось) всадил ему в шею гипошприц с витаминным коктейлем. 

— Черт подери, Боунз! — закричал и так находящийся на грани нервного срыва Джим.

Старший офицерский состав уже собрался в транспортаторной, Скотти ожидал, когда пришлют координаты для высадки. 

Джим одернул и без того безупречно сидящий парадный мундир, пальцем оттянул от шеи жесткий воротничок и выдохнул. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, хотя после гипо заметно снизило темп. В коктейле наверняка было и что-то успокаивающее, но говорить спасибо корабельному доктору он не намеревался. 

Спок безмолвно застыл рядом, и от его присутствия Джиму почти физически становилось плохо. Ночью, вернувшись в свою каюту и наскоро приняв душ, он упал на кровать и отключился, проспав до утра под отличное кино в своей голове. В этом кино они со Споком снова боролись в спортзале, только в этот раз на них не было одежды, а сам спарринг больше напоминал прелюдию. 

После пробуждения низ живота горел от неудовлетворенного желания, зато настроение было отличным — до тех пор, пока он снова не вспомнил о сыворотке.

Ох, как он ненавидел свой длинный язык в этот момент. 

— Капитан, срочное сообщение от посла Каатха, — послышался через интерком голос Ухуры.

— Кирк на связи, — угрюмо подтвердил тот.

Дурное предчувствие накрыло волной — и не зря. Ухура вывела на громкую связь посла, и тот проговорил на очень сносном Стандарте:

— Здравствуйте, капитаннн Кирк. Совееет пересмотрел свое решение и готов принннять только двоих делегааатов. Ждеммм вас и вашего старшшшего помощника. 

Связь прервалась, ему не дали даже ответить. 

Джим открыл рот, не зная, как комментировать услышанное и не потерять лицо перед остальными офицерами. Чехов смотрел на него глазами обиженного ребенка, которому дали конфетку, а под фантиком оказался комок грязи.

— Капитан! — воскликнул он.

— Ну и чудесно, — едко произнес Маккой, стягивая перекинутый через голову трикодер. — Одной морокой меньше. 

— Координаты получены, — возвестил Скотти, озадаченно поднимая взгляд от консоли.  
Главный инженер корабля тоже должен был входить в состав дипломатической миссии, и поэтому перетаптывался за станцией в своем любимом традиционном наряде — килте. 

— Ну что ж, — озадаченно произнес Джим, потому что все смотрели на него так, словно он сейчас же что-нибудь придумает. — Мы не вправе упрямиться, вы все это знаете. Мы пойдем со Споком.

—Только попробуйте во что-нибудь вляпаться, — угрожающе предупредил Маккой.

— Не волнуйся, Боунз, со мной Спок, — улыбнулся Джим.

— Это-то меня и тревожит, — еле слышно пробормотал Маккой, но Джим все равно услышал. 

Бросив короткий взгляд на Спока, он убедился, что тот выглядит абсолютно спокойным — что в его случае не значило ровным счетом ничего. 

Собравшись с духом, он встал на транспортаторную платформу, дождался, пока Спок займет место рядом, и окинул взглядом присутствующих:

— Мы вернемся с подписанным договором, джентльмены, — и широко улыбнулся: — Скотти, давай.

Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем распасться на атомы на корабле и собраться из них же на поверхности планеты — это скривившееся лицо своего лучшего друга Леонарда Маккоя.

 

Они очутились в просторном зале, в самом центре которого стоял большой овальный стол, уставленный местной едой. 

Делегация состояла всего из четверых членов Совета — высоких, худых и неуловимо похожих на рептилий. Раскосые желтые глаза неотрывно смотрели в лица новоприбывшим, а прозрачные чешуйки на висках и лбу радужно переливались в неярком свете, льющемся с потолка.

Вперед выступил уже знакомый Джиму посол Каатх — остролицый, узкогубый и чуть более высокий, чем остальные.

— Приветсссвую вас на Кальмаре-7, капитаннн Кирк, коммандер Спок, — произнес он, даже не пытаясь скрыть настороженности во взгляде. — Меня вы уже знаааете, а это сссоветники Раакса, Номаах и Ваарл. 

Джим выдохнул и натянул на лицо самую профессиональную и приветливую улыбку, на которую был способен:

— Спасибо за то, что приняли нас на своей земле. Это большая честь.

Каатх кивнул, принимая его ответ, и тут же махнул рукой в сторону стола:

— Наашши обычаи не предполагааают бесссполезной траты временнни, капитан. Вы привыкли к долллгим беседам о посторонних вещщщах, прежде чем удается приссступить к самим переговооорам, но у нас так не принннято. Я надеюсь, вы не сочтете это грууубостью.

— Нет, что вы, — с облегчением признался Джим. — Напротив, я ценю это.

Спок слегка склонил голову и добавил:

— Отрадно знать, что есть народы, предпочитающие не тратить время впустую. 

— Время бесценно, — подала голос Раакса, взглянув на Спока с выражением, которое Джим интерпретировал как интерес.

Нутро словно огнем обожгло, но он тут же подавил это чувство. Нашел время ревновать!

— Тогда приступим? — полувопросительно произнес он.

Изначально, конечно, все планировалось не так. Умники из штаба, приславшие им инструкции, ни словом не упомянули об этикете кальмарцев. Возможный план переговоров включал в себя долгую отвлеченную беседу, направленную на завоевание симпатии принимающей стороны, а уж потом можно было поговорить о деле. Джим так привык.

Поэтому то, что происходило прямо сейчас, заставляло его слегка запаниковать.

С другой стороны, откуда бы этим бумагомаракам знать, как этот народ проводит переговоры. У них ведь не было такого опыта.

Чувствовать себя абсолютным пионером в таком тонком деле нравилось Джиму все меньше и меньше. 

— Приступим, — согласился Каатх. — Проходииите.

Их со Споком провели к столу. При ближайшем рассмотрении на больших круглых блюдах оказались какие-то яркие фрукты. Шесть чаш с ярко-синей жидкостью, при взгляде на которую Джима слегка замутило, поблескивали в желтоватом свете.

Он очень надеялся, что его настрой не помешает переговорам и он ничего случайно не испортит.

Они сели на предложенные места, а четверка устроилась напротив. 

Каатх склонил голову и объяснил:

— Вам предстоит пройти ритуал Очищения мыслей. Выпейте содержимое кубков и откройте нам свои разумы так, как мы откроем свои — вам.

Джим покосился на Спока и, натолкнувшись на спокойный взгляд, улыбнулся и залпом осушил чашу до дна. 

Вкус оказался не такой гадкий, как он думал — больше напоминало чуть подсоленную воду с мятным привкусом. Пересохшее горло с благодарностью приняло влагу, в венах зашумела хрустальная прохлада, и Джим прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением. 

А когда открыл — все вокруг него изменилось.

 

Он больше не сидел в просторном зале. Он вообще не понимал, где находится. 

Вокруг, куда ни кинь взгляд, и сверху, и снизу, и по сторонам была вода. Джим висел в полнейшей невесомости, растерянный и оглушенный. В горле часто бился пульс. 

Воздух был ему не нужен. 

Он был один. 

— Спок? — попытался позвать он, но изо рта не вырвалось ни звука. 

И тут он испугался. 

Подспудно он осознавал, что, скорее всего он по-прежнему сидит в зале и то, что с ним происходит сейчас, ему только кажется, и все-таки оказаться где-то одному, потерять Спока и не знать, что от него ждут, было страшно. 

Джим зажмурился до ярких точек под веками, медленно открыл глаза и решил куда-нибудь двигаться. Несколькими ловкими гребками он достиг верха — как оказалось, вода была не бесконечна.

Он вынырнул и тут же замер, дезориентированный слепящим светом яркого желтого солнца. Вдали темнела суша, и Джим решил отправиться к ней. По пути он старательно прокручивал в голове параграфы соглашения и вопросы, которые должен был обсудить сегодня, и пытался понять, доведется ли им об этом поговорить. Вмешательства в свои мысли он не чувствовал, поэтому не смог бы точно сказать, читают его сейчас или нет. 

Лучше бы читали. 

Или нет.

И если он просто не способен понять, а все остальные листают его память, как открытую книгу? Значит, и его эмоции, и влюбленность, и все те грязные секреты, которые он хотел упрятать куда подальше...

Да и к черту. Главное, найти отсюда выход.

Джим доплыл до берега и некоторое время лежал на песке, отдыхая. Суша оказалась маленьким островом, на котором, наполовину спрятанные в песке, стояли ржавые сундуки со сбитыми замками.

Оценив метафору, Джим хмыкнул, не спеша их открывать и смотреть, что внутри.

Один сундук был черным и слегка оплавленным — похоже, там скрывается «Нарада» и память о вызволении Пайка из лап ромуланцев. Второй — красным и слегка подрагивающим от немыслимой силы, рвущейся наружу. Третий, маленький и почти полностью зарытый в песок, сиял приглушенным золотом. Четвертый — потертый деревянный. Пятый — проржавевший и страшный. Шестой...

Джим пересчитал их, озадаченно сведя брови: всего сундуков было четырнадцать, все разных цветов и явно скрывали его секреты. 

— Что же делать... — задумчиво пробормотал он.

Нужно открыть тот, в котором хранятся данные о Федерации, о народах и обычаях? О том хорошем, что Кальмар-7 может почерпнуть, если вступит в союз? 

Или...

Вот бы тут был Спок. Его очень не хватало, хотя Джим и представить боялся, что было бы, если бы он увидел маленький золотой сундук. 

В груди что-то шевельнулось, сердце застучало сильнее. 

Неплотно прикрытые крышки вздрагивали и постукивали, словно просили, чтобы Джим открыл их все. Даже самый некрасивый ржавый, в котором хранились все те поступки, за которые ему было стыдно.

Решение пришло быстро.

Джим задрал голову и ухмыльнулся прямо в палящее ярким солнцем небо:

— Хотите полной откровенности и честности? Я вам ее дам.

И сорвал крышку с первого сундука — красного, в котором были собраны его агрессия и похоть.

Ему предстояло полностью распахнуть душу.

 

Когда Джим пришел в себя, он снова был не за столом переговоров.

Голова раскалывалась от звенящей боли, во рту как будто кошки насрали. Желудок исторг бы все, что в нем было, но Джим с утра так и не заставил себя поесть. 

Он повернулся на бок и закашлялся, тут же ощутив прохладное прикосновение ко лбу.

И разлепил глаза, не сразу сумев сфокусироваться.

— Спок? — прохрипел он.

Лицо склонившегося над ним вулканца выражало крайнюю степень беспокойства — выглядел он даже серьезнее, чем когда Боунз выговаривал ему за досрочное самостоятельное выписывание из лазарета. 

— Джим, — отозвался тот, и его голос тоже был обеспокоенным — то есть настолько сухим и безэмоциональным, что можно было подумать, говорит робот.

Джим попытался проморгаться и понять, что с ним и где он.

Под головой была подушка, а сам он лежал на ровной мягкой поверхности. Скорее всего, диван или кровать. Потолок был незнакомый, как и общая аскетичная обстановка.

— Посол Каатх приносил вам свои искренние извинения, — ровно сказал Спок, убрав руку с его лба. — Он не думал, что на вас так подействует вмешательство.

Сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах Джим услышал едва заметный намек на укоризну. 

Спок его что... осуждал?

Переговоры!

— Черт! — прохрипел он, резко садясь. — Мы провалились, да, Спок? Я виноват?

Перед глазами потемнело. Мир зашатался. 

Спок положил ладонь ему на плечо и нажал, укладывая обратно. Джим не находил в себе сил сопротивляться, и все же пытался.

— Мы не справились? Я все испортил? Спок, не молчи!

— Все прошло хорошо, — убедительно произнес Спок.

Джим обмяк. На него разом навалилась слабость, и тошнота, и желание поспать.

— То есть...

— Вы хорошо держались, — подтвердил Спок, отдаляясь и начиная что-то передвигать по столу. — Но такой контакт для землянина слишком серьезен. Послы извинялись.

Его голос звучал сердито.

— Ты... злишься?

— Вулканцы не злятся,— отрезал Спок, и губ Джима коснулось что-то прохладное. — Пейте.

— А сыворотка? 

— Ее действие все еще продолжается, — сообщил Спок, настойчиво надавив ему на губы стаканом. — Выпейте воду, капитан.

Джим автоматически сделал несколько глотков, а потом осознание накрыло его как волна. Он похолодел.

— Я... ничего не говорил, пока был без сознания?

— Нет, капитан.

— Опять капитан... — пробормотал Джим. — Я ведь говорил, что ты можешь называть меня по имени.

— Боюсь, я буду злоупотреблять вашим разрешением, — признался Спок.

Повисла тишина. 

Джим открыл глаза и уставился на своего старшего помощника. Тот выглядел одновременно испуганным и раздосадованным.

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы об этом знали, — проговорил он, гулко сглатывая.

Джим чувствовал себя ужасным человеком.

— О чем, Спок? — спросил он.

Он не только чувствовал, он был ужасным человеком. Потому что только такой человек будет выспрашивать, зная, что собеседник находится под действием сыворотки правды. Однако Спок его расстроил:

— О моем расположении к вам, — сквозь зубы процедил он, глядя на Джима с таким выражением лица, что сразу стало понятно: продолжать не стоит, иначе вулканский нервный захват покажется ему заманчивой перспективой.

Прежде чем спросить что-то еще и окончательно потерять споково «расположение» (явно дружеское, хотя видит бог, Джиму хотелось бы большего), он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и проговорил:

— Спок, я предлагаю соглашение.

— Соглашение?

Джим кивнул, собираясь с мыслями. Это работало в обе стороны. Сыворотка заставляла отвечать на вопросы, и Джим не хотел случайно выболтать свой секрет. Да и Спок не простит ему, если случайно раскроет свои. 

Как бы Джиму ни зудело спросить, как Спок относится к жаркому межвидовому однополому сексу с одним конкретным капитаном звездолета. 

Во-первых, Спок удивится. Во-вторых, вряд ли ему это понравится (хотя никто не уходил от Джима не удовлетворенным во всех смыслах этого слова). И, наконец, он мог потерять расположение Спока — а его дружба стоила всех сокровищ.

Джим облизнулся.

— Скажи, сколько времени еще будет действовать этот... напиток?

— Один час, двадцать четыре минуты и семнадцать секунд, — немедленно отозвался Спок.

Джим закивал.

— Отлично. Нам... позволено остаться здесь на это время?

— Разумеется, Джим. 

— Тогда объявляю тишину на полтора часа, — предложил Джим. — Ты молчишь, я молчу, все молчат. Я... прости, не хочу случайно выболтать что-нибудь о себе. Да и у тебя тоже наверняка есть секреты. Я не хочу испортить наши отношения.

Он проговорил это на одном дыхании и взмок от напряжения, подбирая такие слова, которые были бы правдой и одновременно не показывали слишком много. 

— Согласен, — помолчав, ответил Спок.

И тут же отстранился и отошел на другой конец комнаты. 

Джим закрыл глаза, вымотанный и морально, и физически. 

 

Как назло, ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось поговорить. Неважно о чем — о погоде, политике, новом выпуске «Научного вестника» или байках Чехова. В сон уже не клонило, поэтому надежда скоротать время в дреме таяла с каждой секундой. 

Как только они закончат здесь и поднимутся на корабль, он сбежит к Боунзу и будет отсиживаться в медчасти до тех пор, пока не забудет об этом дне как о кошмаре. 

Джим тяжело вздохнул и сел.

Пронзительный звон в голове постепенно унимался, комок тошноты рассасывался. 

Комната, в которой они находились, вероятнее всего являлась гостевыми апартаментами посольского здания. Окон здесь не было, зато одну из стен украшал огромный аквариум. Спок стоял возле него, прямой и напряженный, и Джим вдруг захотел сказать ему что-нибудь хорошее.

— Спок... — начал он.

Слова мучительно рвались с кончика языка, и Джим уже не мог остановиться:

— Потрясный аквариум, да? Ты выглядишь напряженным. Что случилось, когда я вырубился? И на что это было похоже для тебя?

Спок вздрогнул, обернулся и бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

Ну да, молодец, Джеймс Кирк, ты не смог помолчать и пяти минут. 

Вулканец прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь справиться с головной болью, а после ровным голосом ответил:

— Аквариум действительно выглядит впечатляюще. Я... был встревожен все это время, Джим. Мое сознание более адаптировано к ментальному воздействию, поэтому я быстро пришел в себя. К тому же вулканцы не лгут, и послам было проще читать меня.

Джим кивнул.

— Вы сопротивлялись, — продолжал Спок. — Это... нормально для вашего вида. Но у меня были основания полагать, что вы можете не очнуться. Это заставило меня... испытать определенные эмоции.

Джим быстро облизнул губы, уставившись на Спока. Тот мучительно свел брови, и Джим торопливо сказал:

— Не надо больше, я понял. Спасибо, Спок.

Тот с облегчением выдохнул и снова отвернулся к аквариуму. Стекло отражало его лицо — строго сжавшиеся губы, прикрытые глаза, брови, сведенные в болезненной гримасе. 

Джим отвел взгляд и еще раз вздохнул.

Кончик языка буквально зудел от желания поговорить.

Справиться с этим можно было только одним способом: 

— Я прогуляюсь, — бодро сказал он.

Спок тут же первым оказался у дверей.

— Не стоит, капитан, — произнес он с облегчением. — Вам стоит отдыхать. Я зайду, когда… придет время.

Он ретировался так быстро, что Джим не успел даже возразить.

 

Это была самая странная и короткая дипломатическая миссия их всех, что доводилось переживать Джиму. 

Они прощались с послами, стоя возле транспортаторной площадки, и Джим с огромным облегчением чувствовал, что ему больше не хочется взять Спока за руки и, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза, вещать о долгой и крепкой любви. 

От одной мысли его пробирала промозглая дрожь.

Сам Спок выглядел чуть напряженным, но и только. Джим косился на него, не зная, как правильно спросить о его самочувствии — вулканец выглядел бледным, как с недосыпа. Интересно, попадался ли ему кто-нибудь из Совета, пока он прогуливался.

Посол Каатх по человеческому обычаю пожал Джиму руку. 

Напряжение, которое он без утайки демонстрировал поначалу, рассеялось, и теперь он выглядел до странного довольным.

— Ссспасибо, капитаннн Кирк, — произнес он, сжав узкие губы еще сильнее. — Благодаря вам мы смогли познааать вашшшу расу. И помимо отвратительннных, лжииивых и жестокиххх черт мы нашли то, что застааавило нас по-другому взглянуть на вассс. 

Джим криво улыбнулся, выслушивая, как его в глаза называют лживым, отвратительным и жестоким. Что ж, он знал, что этот народ не лжет, и переговоры, прошедшие так легко и просто, не могли завершиться без небольшой доли оскорблений.

Откровенно говоря, ради того, чтобы подписать этот договор и спокойно вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», Джим был готов выслушать о себе что угодно. 

Он устал.

Спок рядом с ним встрепенулся и тускло произнес:

— Благодарим вас за гостеприимство.

— Хоттть вы и не воспользовалллись им в пооолной мере, — произнесла Раакса, поджав губы.  
Джим присмотрелся внимательнее, уловив что-то, что уловить был не должен. По крайней мере, не здесь и не в этой компании.

И не направленное на Спока.

Это была женская обида, нюх на которую Джим выработал за долгие годы практики. 

Что, черт возьми…

Спок выпрямился еще сильнее и, глядя прямо Рааксе в глаза, сообщил:

— Ваше… предложение сделало мне честь, посол. Но я уже объяснил, почему не могу выполнить вашу просьбу.

Джим, открыв рот, посмотрел сначала на него, потом на нее. Остальные члены Совета невозмутимо ожидали окончания разговора, чтобы попрощаться.

Раакса прикрыла свои чуждые желтые глаза и вдруг уставилась прямо на Джима:

— Ваммм невероятно повезло, капитаннн Кирк.

И, развернувшись, покинула их, скользнув за дверь.

Джим лишился дара речи. 

Посол Каатх отступил на шаг и формально произнес:

— Передааайте вашшшему руководству, что мы согласссны вступить в состав Объединенной Федерааации Планет. 

Джим кивнул, снова покосился на Спока, когда их подхватил вихрь транспортации, и они перенеслись на «Энтерпрайз».

 

В транспортаторной были только Чехов, терпеливо дожидающийся руководство с важной миссии за консолью, и Маккой с медицинским трикодером наготове. Оба успели переодеться в повседневную форму, хотя Джим едва заметил это, когда Спок вдруг пулей выскочил за едва успевшие открыться перед ним двери.

— Какого черта… — пробормотал Боунз.

Джим, решительно настроившийся узнать, что только что произошло внизу, его проигнорировал, бросившись в погоню.

— Эй! — крикнул Боунз ему вслед, беспомощно тряся трикодером, и Кирк обернулся, на бегу крикнув:

— Все хорошо, Боунз, потом!

Ему срочно нужно было обсудить кое-что важное со своим первым помощником. 

Спока удалось перехватить возле турболифта.

Боже, храни их создателей, чуть не сказал Джим, иначе пришлось бы догонять по лестницам. 

Мучительно сведя брови, Спок все же дождался, когда Джим шагнет в кабину, и только тогда нажал на кнопку закрытия дверей. Несколько секунд прошло в неловком молчании, прерываемым только гулом движущегося механизма. Спок стоял прямой как палка, и по его лицу, закрытому и напряженному, сложно было что-то понять.

Одно Джим знал точно: он обязан, просто обязан уточнить…

— Спок? 

— Капитан? — немедленно отозвался тот.

Джим остановил лифт, и Спок наградил его настороженным взглядом. 

— Ваши действия привлекут ненужное внимание, — на одной ноте проговорил он. — Через две с половиной минуты мистер Скотт будет здесь. 

— А нам вполне хватит времени поговорить, — отозвался Джим.

— Капитан…

— Джим, — поправил его он. — Меня зовут Джим, мы не на мостике, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

Спок выдохнул через нос, а Джим ощутил прилив странного окрыляющего чувства. Сердце заколотилось в груди так сильно, что захотелось прижать к груди руку.

— Джим, — покорно произнес Спок. — Вы…

— Ты, — снова поправил он. — Мы… это не формальный разговор.

— Разве?

— Черт возьми, Спок! — взорвался Джим. — Что это было? И не смей увиливать, спрашивая, о чем я! Ты прекрасно понимаешь!

Спок, уже открывший рот, озадаченно промолчал. Его бледность, такая заметная еще на планете, стала совсем нездоровой. 

— В таком случае, потрудитесь конкретизировать вопрос, — наконец, сказал он.

Джим задохнулся. 

Он с трудом осознавал, что подходит к опасной черте: сейчас в нем бурлила жуткая смесь эмоций, и они просили выхода. Поэтому он сделал шаг вперед, заставив Спока потесниться и почти прижаться спиной к переборке, и потребовал:

— О чем говорила эта женщина?

— Это… личное, — Спок гулко сглотнул и уставился поверх его плеча. — Сделайте шаг назад, капитан. Прошу вас.

— А то что?

Спок перевел на него взгляд и Джиму неожиданно стало жутко. Потому что Спок никогда не смотрел на него так — дико, устало и пугающе. 

— Иначе я не отвечаю за свою реакцию. Капитан.

— Джим, — автоматически поправил он. — Затевать драку в лифте — не самая…

Спок его поцеловал.

Осознание пришло не сразу и обожгло все нервные окончания. Спок просто наклонил голову и поцеловал его, сразу затягивая на самое дно, заставляя застыть и не двигаться, пока чужие губы изучали его собственные — так обманчиво спокойно и жадно, словно имели на это полное право.

Джим пошатнулся и приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — хоть что-нибудь, — но Спок, явно приняв это за приглашение, углубил поцелуй. И Джим ответил.

Отстранившись только тогда, когда запищал интерком и голосом Скотти осведомился:

— Капитан? Капитан, у вас все в порядке? Турболифт…

— Все хорошо, Скотти, спасибо! — ошарашенно отозвался Джим, прерывая связь.

Спок уставился на него потемневшим взглядом и негромко поинтересовался:

— Надеюсь, я ответил на ваш вопрос?

Джим сглотнул, прежде чем ему удалось вспомнить, о чем они, собственно, только что разговаривали.

И…

— Вообще-то нет, — осознал он. — То есть… Спок, о чем она говорила? Каким таким гостеприимством ты не воспользовался? То есть пока я умирал от головной боли и страдал…

Спок свел брови и прикрыл глаза. Джим замолчал.

— Я отказал ей, — сообщил Спок, выпрямившись. — Она отметила, что мой разум… рационален. Ей было любопытно, и она предложила мне…

— Стоп, — прервал его Джим, вдруг осознав, что не хочет этого слышать. Все и так было понятно. — Ты ее отверг?

— Разумеется, — удивленно отозвался тот. — И, поскольку я был еще под действием сыворотки, мне пришлось честно рассказать о том, что у меня уже есть пара.

— Но у тебя ее нет. 

Спок подарил ему долгий, задумчивый взгляд, в котором Джим без труда прочитал все, что тот думает о его мыслительных способностях в данный момент.

— О.

— Именно.

— Что ж, тогда… — ошарашенно сказал Джим, облизывая губы.

Снова послышался свист интеркома, и в этот раз раздался сердитый голос Боунза:

— Если этот зеленокровый гоблин… Эй, вы двое! Если мне снова придется сращивать чьи-нибудь кости…

— Все в порядке, доктор, — спокойно отозвался Спок. — Мы с капитаном… обсуждаем миссию.

Маккой помолчал. Джим добавил:

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Боунз. Мы сейчас придем.

Прежде чем оборвать сеанс связи, он услышал отрывок ворчливого: «обсуждают они, как же…»

В кабине разом стало как будто слишком мало места. Джим нажал на кнопку, приводя в движение лифт, и они стали снова подниматься обратно.

Спок молчал, глядя в сторону.

— Эй, — позвал Джим, вдруг осознав, в какой глупой ситуации они оказались. — А мы ведь молодцы, да?

Спок не улыбнулся, но его глаза сразу же потеплели.

— Да, Джим, — подтвердил он. — Ты прав.

 

Турболифт нес их навстречу разозленному Маккою и светлому будущему.

Ни в том, ни в другом Джим сомневаться не собирался.


End file.
